California King Bed
by cpneb
Summary: KiGo.  Ron figured it out, long before Kim did....  written as a response to a KiY challenge, but don't blame him.


_**California-King Bed.**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

This is a one-shot, purely a challenge from another writer from a few months ago. It's not his fault I became dain-bramaged and wrote this.

**A/N Forward: **

This is KiGo, with a twist: shaken, not stirred.

----------

Ron grinned at the happy couple and said, "My vote is in for the California-king bed."

Kim and Shego looked at each other and both glared at Ron. yelling:

"RON!"

-----

Ron sat, still in shock: his girlfriend ('girlfriend,' he still remembered the sound of that phrase from the first time she had said it to him, and his heart soared, even now) of only one year had told him that she liked him, but she didn't like-like him any more.

"What are you trying to say, Kim?" and she took his hand, pulled him from the couch, and led him into the bedroom of her apartment where he had found-

"Shego!"

"Hello, Ronald," she had grinned.

"Now, you remember my name! Why are you here?"

"Princess didn't tell you, Ronald?" and Shego glared at Kim who, by this time, was doing her impression of Raphael from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ and attempting to burrow her head inside her lavender pullover blouse.

"No, Princess didn't tell me," and Ronald looked at Kim and pulled her hair up: the head came with it, as did a yelp.

"What were you going to tell me, 'Princess'?" Ron asked sweetly with a touch of - foreboding?- in his voice.

"Ron, I like you as a friend, but us, together: it won't work," and she reached over and took Shego's hand.

Silence, then-

"D'oi, Kim!" and both ladies looked at Ron, shocked at his response.

"You just now figured it out?"

"Wha- what do you mean, Ron?" Kim and Shego both stared at him in shock.

"Kimila, Kimila, my dear, darling, clueless Kimila," and she growled at him. "You've been fighting Shego for this long, and even I could tell she was holding back on you several times. I could see you doing the same, when she was tired or hurt," and Shego realized that what Ron was saying was absolutely correct about Kim's fights when Shego wsa hurt, and Kim realized that Shego had indeed been holding back.

"I asked myself why for weeks, and then I got hit on the head by a naked mole rat."

"HEY!" Rufus shot out of Ron's pocket, saw Shego, and growled. Shego lit up one hand, and Rufus scampered back into the pocket, and then he peeked out to see just what was happening.

"I finally realized that you two were dancing with each other," and even Shego looked confused.

"You two hadn't figured it out, and I had, and I almost fell off the seat in the plane when I did: you remember that, don't you, Kim, because I fell into you, and I looked up between them and grinned," and Shego pulled her hand away from Kim and lit both of them up.

"Amp down, Shego, I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done; actually, I didn't do anything, after that. And, you wondered, Kim, why I wasn't trying to get around the bases as much with you after that as I had before, didn't you?"

Kim's eyes grew saucer-huge as she put the pieces together.

"I bided my time, and enjoyed my time with my friend; of course, I had to spend time trying to figure out: was it me that drove her away, and I did a lot of reading, both religious and scientific, and came to the conclusion:

"No one, even the experts, really knows for absolute certain, what wires us."

"So, now you know what I knew, and now you have finally admitted to each other what I've known for months.

"Shego, do you really, truly love her?"

"I'd take a bullet for Kimmie, Ron," she responded faster than if she had been hit with a truth ray.

"Good.

"Be good to her, Shego," and Ron walked over and kissed her cheek, allowing a hand to roam a little too low on Shego's chest. Shego grabbed his hand before it reached its intended target and pulled it up so he could see it, between their faces, and grinned.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying at least once, can you, Shego?" he grinned, and she smiled.

"By the way, just what is **your** name? It's can't be Shego, can it?"

"No, it's Susan Marie Golightly," she replied, and Ron smiled and nodded.

"Wade was right," Ron replied. "I guess I do owe him that dinner, after all."

-----

Ron looked at Kim and Susan, smiling at each other, and he mentally said farewell to his dream Kim and hello to this one, and then he asked:

"Can I still vote for the California-king bed, or are you two not planning to share with a lonely blond sidekick and his maked mole rat?"

Before Kim could reply, Shego answered for her:

"My turn, Princess: FIRE IN THE HOLD!" and her hands began to glow as Ron, realizing that discretion was indeed the better part of valor, took off, heading out of the bedroom, through the living room, and out the front door, slamming it behind him to slow the chances of rear burn.

As the door slammed, Shego heard Ron start singing the theme to the Love Boat, and she groaned.

"He's right about one thing, you know, Kimmie," Susan turned as she powered down her hands and smiled at Kim, closing the bedroom door.

"You do need a new bed; this twin won't do," she grinned.

"California King?" Kim asked, and Susan kept grinning.

"If you do, you'll need another apartment: this bedroom will become all bed if you put one in here," Susan smiled as she took Kim's hand and brought her to her feet, and then hugged her.

"You hungry, Princess? Now, I wish we hadn't run Ron off: I'd love to have one of his Blackened Trout Caesar Salads that you've been telling me about."

Kim reached over and pulled the jumpsuit zipper down to reveal the green and black bra accenting the perfect skin. "I like Caesar, but this evening, I'm personally in the mood for Green Goddess, Undressing, on my salad," and Kim smirked as she started to pull the jumpsuit off of Susan's right shoulder.

Susan, ever fair, reached down and pulled Kim's lavender top over her hair, revealing her white sports bra. "And I, personally, like my cherry tomatoes vine-ripened..."

"And, my beloved," she said as she reached around her and turned off the lights, plunging the room into total darkness, "we need to get you into Nancy's for a good bra fitting and throw these things away: your girls deserve some respect," and the only sound that came from the darkness was:

"Susan!"

-----

Story now complete.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

Purely a whim; Now,I have the strangest craving for a salad….

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


End file.
